Kyia Tarennia
Kyia Tarennia (KY-yuh Tar-EN-ee-uh) is a Meyarin archer, Zeltora ''guard and the betrothed of Prince Roka Dalmarta - whom she used to hate. Appearance Kyia is stated to have honey coloured hair and emerald eyes. Books Raelia Kyia is first seen when Alex is transported to Raelia for the second time. She believes they are trespassing and proceeds to escort Alex, Jordan, D.C. and Bear through the Silverwood and to the Golden Cliffs. She then makes the four jump down onto the Valispath and takes them to the Meyarin palace. She talks to the king, but rescues Alex when Zain grabs her, believing she is a ''Garseth because of Aven's blood. Kyia takes Alex to see the king, and Alex tells him, Kyia, Roka and Zain how Aven tried to claim her, as well as everything after that. After Alex spars with both Zain and Roka, letting them conclude she is not Claimed, Kyia escorts them back to Raelia, where she bids them farewell and warns Alex that Aven Dalmarta is the worst of their kind. Kyia appears after Alex's SAS quest when Zain takes her to Meya. Kyia listens while Alex brings them up to speed. Kyia is among them when Alex offhandedly mentions A'enara following her. She says that they will explain about it later. Draekora Kyia is seen when Alex is rescued from the High Court by Zain, and taken to Meya. She takes Alex to be cleaned up, and introduces her to the council of Meya. Later, she teaches Alex about laendra, which Alex mistakenly equates as the Meyarin version of magic mushrooms. She also appears in the past when Xiraxus takes Alex through the abrassa. Kyia is there when Alex wakes up. Alex is confused that Kyia does not appear know her, and even more confused when Aven appears and Kyia does not attack him. Later, Kyia helps Alex dress in preparation for dinner. After that, she teaches Alex Meyarin customs and later tells Alex that she deeply dislikes Roka, shocking Alex. Later in the book, Kyia takes Alex cliff-jumping. In preparation for a Meyarin festival, Kyia helps Alex and Niida design costumes for everyone. Back in the future, she uses Alex's hand as an anchor for her fingers, as, back in the landscape of Draekora, Lady Mystique explains how Roka is in a coma. Graevale Kyia is present when Alex goes to Draekora to check on the Meyarins. After Alex is stabbed in the leg. Kyia takes Alex into the main tent and heals her. She explains how they are running out of laendra, ''and when Alex protests that she can get some as the gifted humans patrolling the Silverwood cannot read her, Kyia says that she can't without backup, and that her friends don't count as backup. Alex then jokingly replies that she wouldn't put Jordan, Bear or D.C. in danger anyway. Kyia is confused at this, because as far as she knows Jordan is still Claimed. Before Alex can explain, Zain enters and demands that Alex explain what she is doing here. Alex then tells them to sit down, and proceeds to tell them about her trip to the past. Kyia and Zain almost don't believe her except for the fact that she knows so much about what happened then. Kyia then tells Alex that if people had known she was the one to cause Aven to start Claiming people, she would've been killed as soon as she stepped into Raelia. Then they comfort Alex, and start talking to each other about the positives of Alex being in the past. Kyia then escorts her out and tells her that she is not alone. Vardaesia ('More TBA''') Category:Female Category:Meyarins Category:Characters Category:House Member Category:Formerly deceased Category:Almost Royalty